We Danced in the Rain
by random-ju-user
Summary: What happened in the dream evening of Rose's life? What changed the course of her life? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my attempt to write a ScoRose fic…Read and tell me if I have succeeded or not.**

_**Prologue:**_

_I was fumbling around in my wardrobe…dresses were lying haphazardly on my bed. I wanted the perfect dress for the evening, a dress so beautiful that it will blow Scorp's mind away. I had an inkling of idea as to what was Scorpius going to do on our date. After all, I found the diamond ring in his sock drawer a week ago. I smiled as I thought of it…the feeling of the ring on my finger in a very near future._

"_Aha! Gotcha!", I smiled triumphantly. I was holding a dark mauve knee-length shoulder-less dress in my hand. There was an intricate design of small beads around the waist. It was perfect._

_The rest of my afternoon passed in the trials of make-ups and hair-dos, assisted by my one-quarterth French cousin Dominique. After two long hours of dolling myself up for the night, I was ready._

_At six o'clock sharp, there was a knock on the door. I practically ran towards it, when I heard Dom shout behind me," Good luck, Rosie."_

_I opened the door and there he was, standing in all his Malfoy glory. A buttoned up white shirt ,teamed with black trousers was enough to make him droolworthy. I broke into a huge grin and then hugged him. "Rose, you look absolutely wonderful", his admiration for me was evident in his voice. I mentally did a conga dance. Mission successful, Rose. _

"_Ready to go?", he asked me. I nodded and grabbed my purse from the table._

"_Rose, hold me tight. You will side-apparate with me.", there was a mischievous twinkling in his eyes._

"_Yeah, yeah..I know. Surprise date and all.", I grouched and took his hand._

_We apparated together, the familiar sensation overwhelming me. When I opened my eyes, we were standing in a big garden, full of blooming flowers. There was a big lake just outside the boundary of the garden. A cozy little house was just besides the lake. The Sun was setting down, the last of its rays visible through the leaves of trees surrounding the lake. The whole place was magnificent._

_I gaped at the scenery, then turned to face Scorp."Where..how..?",I was blabbering._

_He smiled,"Rose, this is my family's countryhouse. We come here sometimes in the summers. Dad,Mum, me, my aunt Daphne, uncle Blaise, Nyah…all of us." I nodded. Nyah was Scorp's cousin, from his mother's side. She was the daughter of Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zabini. She was a good friend of mine too._

"_But Scorp, how come you never told me about this place, after three years of dating and five years of friendship?" He blushed, then said," um..I had planned for this day for a long time, and this place had a big part in my plan."_

"_What plan?", I was mentally smirking. I knew what was coming and I knew what my answer was going to be._

_Sure enough, Scorp knelt down before me. Even though I guessed his plan beforehand, the sight of him kneeling before me still took my breath away. There he was, the man of my dreams, about to ask me to spend eternity with me. And I would, too._

"_Rose Ginevra Weasley, the day I met you, you were just some annoying , albeit very smart redhead to me. But as the days progressed, you transformed from that redheaded girl to my best friend's cousin, then to a good friend, and then to the woman without whom I couldn't spend a day. You stole my heart, Rose. These past three years with you is the best three years of my life. You are my life, my everything, Rose. Please be with me, forever. Marry me, Rose.", He was holding the now familiar ring in his palm._

_I didn't realize I was crying. This was everything I ever wanted. With a squeak, I ran towards him and kissed him on the lips. It was bliss, a heavenly feeling._

_When we parted for dear air, Scorp smirked and said,"I take it as a yes?"_

"_Of course, it's a yes, you dumbhead."I was giggling like a schoolgirl. Scorp put the ring on my finger, and kissed me again._

_This time when we parted, it was not for air, but for the dragon patronus floating beside Scorpius. I knew dragon was the signature patronus of Draco Malfoy. And sure enough, it spoke in my future father-in-law's shaking voice:"Scorpius, help us, please. In the manor."_

_What? What happened? Why was the mighty Draco Malfoy asking for help, that too in such a trembling terrified voice, so unlike him? I was so engulfed in my thoughts that I almost didn't hear Scorpius say,"I am going, Rose. Stay here." And then the crack of apparition broke the silence._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Thanks to all those people who have taken time to read and review/favorite/follow the story. Your encouragement is the key to my writing a good story. So, please read and review, folks.**

**Also I forgot the disclaimer in the previous chapter. I don't own a thing in Potterverse, people.**

Chapter 1:

_This was it. The D-day. The day when I officially become Rose Malfoy, with a promise to be beside Scorpius forever. I stared at my reflection in the mirror. An impossibly happy redhead in a pristine white dress and veil smiled at me from the mirror._

_It had taken a lot of hard work to find the perfect wedding dress for me. The whole female brigade of us: me, mum, Astoria, Nyah, Lily and my best friend Cynthia Boot- we were all exhausted after weeks of fruitless dress shopping. Finally we found it…that too in muggle London! I fell in love with the dress as soon as I saw it…a floor length Princess-cut pearly white gown, with an impossibly long train. The upper body was simple and hugged me in a flattering way , whereas the lower body was strewn with beautiful white embroideries . When the 'Estrogen Brigade' saw me in it for the first time, everyone got misty eyed. Cynthy even came upto me and whispered conspiratorially, " That dress will make Scorpius want to do the naughtiest things to you, you know that, right?" . I had simply winked at her._

_There was a knock on the door, and my dad came in. He was nervous, his hands were shaking. It was understandable though; I was his princess and he will never be truly ready to give me away. Everyone said that I had him wrapped around my little finger ( a fact that my little brother Hugo was very jealous of). He was part of the reason I had to reject the offer from the Auror Academy; He was scared that I would hurt myself somehow in the training or worse, in the battlefield (he seemed to forget that both he and my uncle Harry were reputed Aurors). Whatever, I was now happy with my current job- interning in the most famous potion-brewing company of the world. After Hogwarts, I had gone for higher studies in Potions in France for two years. After that, I interned under Professor Slughorn for a year ( yes, he is still teaching in Hogwarts). My current internship would take only three more months to complete, after that I will join the company as a full-time potioneer. Yay!_

"_Rosie, ready?" My dad's voice was shaking. He even had tears in his eyes!_

"_Aww Dad! Are you crying?", I attempted to tease him . He looked a little embarrassed and said,"Maybe."_

_I went and hugged him. It felt just like my childhood, me clinging to my father, he stroking my head. Then he said," come on, Rosie. There's a Malfoy boy waiting for you..although I still don't know what you saw in him,sweetie.", he smirked. I smiled too._

_Dad took my hand and we started walking down the aisle. My cousin-cum-best male friend Albus, who also happened to be Scorp's BFF, was the Best Man at the wedding, while Cynthy was my Maid of Honor. Nyah and Lily were my other Bridesmaids._

_As I was walking down the aisle, I saw many familiar faces weeping openly; my Mum, grandma Molly, grandma Jean, Aunt Ginny, Astoria…I even saw the ever haughty Narcissa Malfoy dabbling her eyes with a handkerchief. Oh my God!_

_James winked at me from the first row. He was holding hands with his long-time girlfriend Lena. It was James, who helped me and Scorp get together in our seventh year after "being best friends hopelessly in love, but too stupid and coward to admit it."(James's word, not mine)_

_At the end of the aisle, there he was. My Scorpius, my love- with a goofy grin plastered on his impossibly handsome face. I realized that I had the same smile too. We were two stupid people madly in love with each other._

_We stood together in front of the priest, my Dad leaving my hand after kissing me in the cheek. Scorpius was now holding my hand, our fingers intertwined. He was about to say his vows, when-_

"Rose, Rose!"I woke up with a jerk ,my hand still grasping Scorpius's hand. Where was I? I saw Albus's face, he was telling me something…but I was befuddled. Dizzy. What's going on?

Then I looked into my surroundings. An unconscious Scorpius lay on a white hospital bed. He was covered in bandages and blood. A lot of blood. As I stared at him, the day's events came rushing back to me….


End file.
